Could You Love Me?
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Kevin and Jewel didn't have much in common. He was the dark vampire, and she was the beautiful artist. But the one thing they both wanted, was someone to hold and love. KevinOC
1. Chapter One: Wouldn't Call It Spying

_**Could You Love Me?**_

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone but Julia (Jewel) April Stepford and Sophia Guerrero. Ariella Chapman belongs to wandathetiger. Sasha Anderson belongs to CommanderKrimzonKitty628 of FAC and Mandy "Nirvana" McMahon belongs to xx.trelane.**

* * *

**Summary: He was the darkest one on the ECW roster. She was the beautiful artist. The two of them didn't have much in common. But the one thing did have was they both yearned for someone to be with. To hold and love.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wouldn't Call It Spying**

"Got any aces?" Miz asked me.

"Go fish." I told him. "Any fives Punk?"

"Yep, here you go." Phil handed over two cards.

I Put the fives that I had along with the ones he gave me on the floor.

"Do you have any threes Miz?" Ariella questioned him.

"Go fish." he said.

The red-head picked up another card from the deck. It wasn't quite time for the show to start and we were all completley bored out of our minds. So the only thing we thought of was playing Goldfish. Yes Goldfish. That's the four of us putting our heads together.

"So who are you going against tonight Phil?" I asked him.

"Morrison." he answered me.

"Again? But didn't you lose to him already?" I mentioned.

"Twice." Miz said snickering.

"Can it." Phil told him. "At least I got my chance against him. (He looked to me) Yes I did. But tonight, I have a really good feeling that I'm going to win."

"Eh, good luck." I wished him not that enthusiastic.

The door of the locker room opened up and a big, dark man with long black hair came in.

Phil look up to see who it was. "Hey Kev, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey do you guys mind leaving for a bit so I can take a shower and get some fresh clothes on?" he requested.

"Yeah sure." Phil said. He looked at us. "Is it cool with you guys?"

Everyone else agreed and so did I. We all picked up our belongings and started out the door. Kevin must of thought we were mostly all out because he began to take off his shirt and taking out his ponytail.

Oh jeez. He's hot.

I just stood there in amazement. Ariella was outside the door signalling me to move.

I mouthed to her that I would be out in a second and she just shrugged and shut the door. Before Kevin noticed, I hid behind the lockers and watched him in wonder. I blushed incredibly at his sight. Well wouldn't you? The man's goregous! I couldn't help to swoon.

I took out my sketch book and pencil and began to draw his perfect figure. Every little detail from his body, went down onto my paper.

Craaaap. At that moment, Kevin was starting to take off his lower clothing! My eyes became big. Wow. Just _wow. _I didn't pay attention and accidently dropped my pencil! Oh shit!!

It rolled down by the door out in the open. I hid back so Kevin wouldn't see me. But in just a few minutes he was going to. I heard him not move and then said to himself "Pencil... ?"

He snuck over to where the pencil had originated from. And then. I was exposed. I saw him, and he had a towel around him.

Kevin glared at me. He sighed frustratedly. "Jewel, what the hell are you doing?"

"Uhhhh... nothing." I smiled sheepishly. I was deeply screwed right now.

"Then why are you here spying on me?" he questioned me. Kevin crossed his arms on his chest.

And here came another excuse. "Well, I wouldn't call it _spying_. Just watching you without your premission... And drawing your figure."

Then, the next thing I knew, I was being thrown out from the back of my shirt and my stuff as well.

"OUT." Kevin said as he went back inside the locker room and closed the door. Unfortunatly for me, the other three were standing there waiting for me.

Miz was just chuckling. "You are one strange person you know that?"

"Hey! I was amazed at the way he looked and wanted to draw him. But I never got to. Because his large hand threw me out." I told him.

"You know something Arri, she is related to you. You can tell right off the bat." Punk told Ariella.

"Yeah but, I love my cousin. Even if she is a freak." Ariella said.

"HEY!!" I exclaimed.

Ariella laughed as she extended her hand to me. "I'm just joking blondie. Now come on, let's go."

I grapsed onto her palm and lifted myself off the floor. Well. I wasn't so bored anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Aghh. I need to stop doing this. I gotta break the habit of making so much stories. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed and please review!!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	2. Chapter Two: Um Forgive Me?

**Chapter Two: Um. Forgive Me?**

**A/N: About a week ago, Kevin 'Thorn' Fertig became the father of a new born child! Congrats to the Fanged Freak!**

**Quote of the moment: "I hate Candice Michelle so much that I want to hang her over a tub of rabid lesbians." -- me. Hahaha.**

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

So pretty much, I felt like shit and totally embarassed. 

I figured I should apologize to him, but I don't think Kevin would want to hear it. Or accept it.

"What should I do?" I asked Ariella. It's been three days since the... thing. And I haven't gone anywhere near Kevin. I kind of didn't want to in a way because I didn't want to get my head bitten off. No pun intended.

"Well, I'll talk to him if you want. But I don't know. You really shouldn't of been in there while he was trying to undress." Ariella told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But I was just too amazed."

Ariella sighed. "Artists. You all are just... something else. I don't know."

"Love you too." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, could you talk to him for me? And then I'll do the apologizing."

"Yeah just no more art shows." she told me for the billionth time today.

I groaned in frustration. "ALRIGHT. JEEZ."

* * *

After preforming on ECW next Tuesday, I went to a bar with Arri and the guys and had a few rounds of beers. Except for Phil who had a Pepsi. Of course. The place was packed full of all kinds of people. Rock music was played on the radio and the rooms buzzed with those who were talking. The atmosphere was pretty down-to-earth and mellow. Everyone was just here to have a good time. 

"Ahh, a break from reality." Phil said relaxed.

"Yeah and then it's off to work again tommorrow!" I said jokingly. I knew I was being a pest.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't ruin it girly."

I snickered.

"Where's Arri?" Miz asked loking around.

I was just as confused as he was. She said she'd be here when we arrived here, but there was no sign of her. "Good question."

I joined him in searching throught the crowds of people for our red-headed firecracker.

"There she is." Phil pointed over to the near back bar.

I squinted my eyes to see where she was, when I did catch her in sight I got up to my feet and began to walk over to her.

"I'll be right back." I told the guys.

Going over to Ariella, I realized she was talking to someone. But who? I saw a bit of the person, and when I saw all of him, I turned around and started to quickly walk away. It was Kevin and I didn't want to talk to him.

Ariella pulled me back by the collar of my shirt. "Hold it there chic."

DAMMIT. I was caught. I turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Hello!"

I was a _little _scared, considering Kevin's dark eyes kept pinning me down with daggers.

She put a hand on the big man's chest "Now Kevin, don't be mad. Jewel has something she wants to tell you."

I bit down my lower lip and looked down at my feet for a second. "Kev, I uh, just... (I looked back up at him) ... wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened. I had no business being in there."

There was a minute of silence, then I saw him give a little smile. "Apology accepted."

A wave of relief fell upon me. I felt like a weight was lifted. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, shit happens and I'm over it."

"So... friends?" I requested smiling girlishly.

He nodded. "Friends sounds good."

Ariella sighed in relief. "That's great. Now she's yours to take care of."

I laughed sarcastically. "Hahaha. You're a funny one."

She gave me a play punch to the arm. "You know I'm kidding geek. (She looked over to Kevin) Hey, why don't you come hang out with us, we're sitting over there."

Ariella pointed to the table where Phil and Miz were sitting at.

Kevin shrugged. "Sure why not."

She cheered. "Alright! Come on."


End file.
